Fallen
by EcrivainHachan24
Summary: Sayangnya Miku nggak pernah memandangku sebagai cowok yang disukainya, melainkan cowok yang bisa ditindas-tindas seenak jidatnya. Ngenes? Banget. Hina? Yo'i. Pilu, men hati ini. Tapi lalu aku menemukan orang lain. Yang memandangku berbeda, dan kemudian membuatku jatuh kepadanya. — Gumiya Megpoid, 17 tahun, sebuah pengakuan korban penistaan. Side Story dari fic Omegle.


**HAAAAI minna :'D piye kabar'e? Eh, btw yang kelas duabelas, akhirnya kita selesai juga ya nyelesaiin Ujian (INTER)Nasional terkutuk itu :') gilaaa, kita angkatan paling kece sejagad raya, meen. Ujiannya STANDAR INTERNASIONAL, BO! WUUHUUUU! Detik-Detik Ujian Internasional belinya di mane sih ya? Kok saya nggak tau :)) #masihkesel. Ah sudahlah. Ntar kita bakal bangga kok kalo lulus secara JUJUR ngerjain ujian berstandar INTERNASIONAL di ijazah. Yagak sih :') #plok. Btw yang SMP minggu depan ya UN? SEMANGAAAT! Berdoa aja gak standar internasional juga :')**

**Ehm, sesuai janji, inilah side-story terakhir dari fic 'Omegle' tentang GUMIYA! Chara yang inner-beauty (HAH GELI ABIS LOL) dan sering banget dinistai sama Author HUEHEHE #digebukGumiyaFC. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Fallen**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer by Yamaha Crypton Future Media

WARNING!

Side-Story dari fic "Omegle" tentang Gumiya Megpoid (disarankan baca dulu fic Omegle-nya, ya)

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

Hai semuanya. Perkenalkan, aku adalah cowok terkece di sekolah ini!

…

Bohong sih. Tepatnya, aku adalah cowok yang terkenal karena rambutku yang mirip Naruto itu lho. Nggak, ini sama sekali nggak kayak duren, Tuan. Apalagi duren busuk. Semua orang yang menghina-hina rambutku tercinta ini bakalan kena kualat seumur idup. Kenapa? Karena mereka sirik, gabisa punya rambut yang berdiri-berdiri kayak aku gini. *nyengir*

Ah sori. Namaku Gumiya Megpoid, seorang cowok berusia tujuhbelas tahun yang sekarang bersekolah di salah satu SMA favorit yang (katanya) isinya anak-anak Einstein gadungan. Dasar geblek, mana ada Einstein yang joget caisar di lapangan rame-rame? Mana ada Einstein yang hobi ngelemparin kecoak mainan di tengah-tengah jam pelajaran yang lagi tegang-tegangnya? (omong-omong, itu ulah Leon dan Yuuma, dua cecunguk di kelasku, terima kasih). Atau mana ada Einstein yang ganteng kayak gue gini?

Ehm. OOT, ya.

Jadi, inilah aku. Seorang remaja yang senang fotografi, perfilman, dan aku paling suka video-video dokumenter. Karena itulah aku ikutan ekskul _cinematography_ yang berisi duapuluh orang dan terdiri atas seluruh angkatan. Sedikit banget? Memang. Peminat seni di sekolah ini nggak begitu banyak. Rata-rata anak-anak sekolahan ini lebih berminat ke ekskul yang ada hubungannya dengan pelajaran. Sebelum kalian nuduh 'justru itu bagus dong!' biar kukasihtau, bagi beberapa oknum gatau malu, mereka memanfaatkannya buat ngeliat laptop guru-guru. Buat nyalin soal ulangan atau semacamnya. Yeah, licik emang. Tapi aku gak bisa nyalahin mereka, sih. Standar sekolahku tinggi banget, kalau nggak licik sedikit, bisa-bisa mati terbujur!

Aku? Bukannya sombong, tapi di antara aku dan konco-koncoku, nilai-nilaikulah yang paling tinggi. Aku peringkat delapan di kelasku. Sementara mereka bertiga malah masuk limabelas besar. Dan bukannya aku sombong juga, tapi aku pernah diikutsertakan olimpiade Geografi seprovinsi (tapi gak juara satu sih. Aku meraih juara dua, soalnya lawanku lumayan berat, tapi ya siapa peduli? Aku tetep dapet beasiswa ke beberapa universitas, kok!). Well, kalian bisa tau sendiri kan jadinya aku ini gimana? Yap. Aku bohong. Sejujurnya, aku bangga banget sama nilai-nilai akademisku itu. Muahahahaha, aku memang lelaki paling kece dan sempurna di seluruh jagad raya! *ditimpuk*

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya siapa sih konco-koncoku itu?

"Pagiii!" sebuah suara menginterupsi dialog-dialog hatiku. "Widihh sedaaaap, Gumiya dateng pagi!"

Suara itu adalah suara yang paling terkenal di seluruh SMA Vocaloid—Leon Koejima. Cowok berpostur menjulang setinggi 178 cm, dengan rambut pirang acak-acakan yang dibiarkan memanjang melebihi telinga (dan anehnya selalu lolos dari guru BK), berwajah (sok) ganteng, dan adalah salah satu cowok paling produktif di SMA-ku. Kegiatan Leon bejibun banget, mulai dari OSIS, basket, drama, dan kadang dia juga ikut fotografi bersamaku. Bahkan aku denger-denger, sekarang dia diajak bikin komunitas apaa gitu sama kakak-kakak kelas kami yang sudah lulus. Leon emang luar biasa kosmopolitan. Semua orang di sekolah ini tahu siapa dia, dan begitupun Leon yang nyaris tau semua orang di sekolah kami. Nggak, Leon nggak terkenal karena dia tukang malak atau apalah itu. Tapi dia terkenal karena dia supel, asik, easy-going banget, dan karismatik. Pokoknya berbeda dengan Kasane Ted yang hanya digandrungi cewek-cewek, Leon digandrungi kaum cewek dan kaum cowok secara seimbang. Ngerti bedanya mereka 'kan?

"Emang kenape?" sewotku.

Leon meletakkan tasnya di bangku yang ada di depanku, lalu duduk dan menatapku. "Gak sih. Aneh aja. Lo termotivasi ada pelajaran Al-sensei bukan, Gum? Kan lo anak kesayangannya dia!"

Nah kan. Mulai deh, aku dibuli pagi-pagi sama si kampret sialan ini. "Bangke lo, emang gue cowok apaan?!" aku makin sewot aja. Bisa gawat banget deh kalo ada Miku juga di sini. Aku bakalan kicep banget, dan gak tau harus ngapain saking demennya mereka berdua ngebuli diriku yang malang ini. Salah Gumiya apa, Emaaak?! *teriak ke langit*

Leon terkekeh-kekeh. "Siapa tau gitu, Gum. Eh, coy," tiba-tiba dia menggunakan nada yang membuatku menaikkan kedua alisku. "Lo tuh sebenernya lebih suka siapa?"

Aku mengernyit. "Heh?"

"Iya, lo kan baru-baru ini ditolak Iroha nih," dasar sialan. Kenapa dia ngungkit-ngungkit masalah itu lagi? Aku udah berbesar hati nih menerima penolakan (mentah-mentah) dari cewek imut berambut merah muda pendek itu. Ya sudahlah. Lagian aku suka dia hanya karena dia mirip mantanku.

"Tapi kan lo tau ada adek kelas yang suka sama lo. Yaah, walau gue sih yakin mata dia ada belek yang gede banget ampe bisa suka sama lo." Leon nyengir, sementara aku menggeplak kepalanya dengan buku sejarah supertebal.

"Brengsek lo," pelototku. "Gue gatau lagian kenapa dia bisa suka sama gue. Dan gue biasa aja tuh sama dia."

Leon ketawa. "Yang bener lo? Sebenernya anaknya… yaaah, lumayanlah. Walau bukan tipe gue sih yang kayak Aoki gitu."

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku. "Siapa juga yang nanyain tipe lo, dasar kupret!"

"Lah," Leon memasang tampang pongo. "Kan gue tolok ukur tipe setiap orang, men."

Dasar narsis. "Ya deh." Aku gamau kena semprot lagi. "Gue biasa aja sama Aoki-Aoki itu. Lagian dia suka nyendiri. Aneh banget."

Yep, adek kelas yang (katanya) suka padaku adalah anak kelas sebelas bernama Aoki Lapis. Seorang cewek yang juga bergabung di ekskul _cinematography_, kelas XI-IPA 6 yang penyendiri, rada aneh, tapi tampangnya lumayan manis menurut penilaianku. Katanya, dia sempat dekat dengan Gakupo, salah satu temenku yang banci parah. Eww, hanya cewek goblok dan superaneh yang mau-maunya sama Gakupo. Tapi katanya sih mereka gak pacaran, karena yah, mana ada cewek jadian sama cewek lagi? Hohoho.

"Katanya, orang yang suka sama kita itu pencerminan diri kita, tauk," cela Leon sok tahu. "Kalo lo ngatain dia aneh, berarti lo juga aneh! HAHAHAHA!"

Saat aku hendak melakukan protes, pintu kelas terbuka lebar, dan tampaklah cowok berambut pirang tua memasuki kelas dengan wajah datar dan menggendong tas ransel hitam di sebelah bahunya. Cowok itu bahkan tidak mengucap salam saat masuk kelas. Mata birunya yang selalu terlihat bosan menatapku dan Leon bersamaan dengan lambaian singkat. "Yo."

Cowok pendiem dan cool itu adalah koncoku yang kedua—Rinto Kagami. Kalo cowok yang ini, adalah gamer sejati sejak jaman dinosaurus belom punah. Beneran lho. Dia main game di manapun dan kapanpun. Bahkan aku curiga, untuk Ujian Nasional minggu depan, dia malah main game dulu, bukannya belajar. Biar begitu, Rinto nggak pernah punya masalah dengan nilai-nilainya. Bagi kalian yang nggaktau, Rinto adalah putra tunggal dari pengusaha teknologi paling sukses di negeri ini. Tajir berat? Pastinya. Tapi Rinto bener-bener nggak menunjukkan gelagat dia anak orang kaya sama sekali. Bahkan Rinto sering ngutang di kantin dan di tukang DVD-DVD bajakan. Berkebalikan dengan Leon, Rinto adalah pribadi yang introvert, tidak terlalu punya banyak teman, dan cowok paling tidak produktif di kelasku karena dia nggak ikutan ekskul apapun. Rinto orang yang sangat menjaga dirinya sendiri (saking takut disakitinnya) tapi dia malah jadian dengan Kasane Teto dua minggu yang lalu. Yeah, Gumiya yang kece dan raja modus ini berhasil dikalahkan oleh orang yang kuklaim bakal jadi jomblo abadi.

Dunia ini nggak adil banget sih.

"Halo, masbroh!" sapa Leon sambil merangkul sohibnya sejak kelas sepuluh itu. Mereka berbeda kepribadian, tapi itulah yang membuat mereka akrab. "Tumben gak jadi penghuni sekolah pagi-pagi?"

Rinto nyengir sedikit sembari menaruh tasnya di bangku yang ada di sebelah Leon. "Iya. Tadi macet."

Leon mencibir. "Kampanye itu bener-bener ngerugiin pelajar kayak kita-kita gini, ya. Padahal apa bagusnya kumpulan orang yang korupsi? Hih!"

"Gaya lo lama-lama mirip Miku, tau gak?" celaku melihat gaya Leon yang skeptis gitu. "_Move on_, laaah. Dia cewek orang, dan ada adek kelas yang manis menunggu kepastian dari lo."

"Sok tau ah lo," Leon terkekeh sedikit. "Kan semua ada waktunya, coy."

Yeah, aku curiga banget Leon belom nembak-nembak Lola, adek kelas incerannya sekarang, karena dia masih belom bisa _move on_ dari Miku, satu-satunya cewek di antara konco-koncoku. Ceritanya lumayan panjang kalau dijabarkan. Pokoknya intinya, sewaktu kelas sepuluh, aku dan Leon menyukai cewek yang sama—Miku. Aku nggak tau kenapa tiba-tiba Leon mundur waktu itu, tapi aku seneng-seneng aja, karena _chance_ Leon untuk mendapatkan Miku jauh lebih besar dibanding diriku, walau sayangnya Miku nggak pernah memandangku sebagai cowok yang disukainya, melainkan cowok yang bisa ditindas-tindas seenak jidatnya. Ngenes? Banget. Hina? Yo'i. Pilu, men hati ini.

Tapi lalu aku dan Leon sama-sama menelan ludah pahit-pahit dengan aura suram saat Miku jadian sama Rei Kagene, cowok sok macho yang aslinya cengeng banget. Asli deh, aku gak ngerti sama Miku sama sekali.

"Pagiii!"

Panjang umur.

Seorang cewek berambut hijau toska dikuncir dua memasuki ruang kelas sambil nyengir saat menatap kami semua. "Heh! Kalian udah pada ngeduluin gue! Curaaang!"

"Lo sih gue tawarin jemput malah gak mau," cela Leon—yang langsung dipelototi oleh Miku yang sedang meletakkan tas sekolahnya di meja yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ogah ya," hardik Miku dengan wajah ogah beneran. "Klakson mobil lo norak! Gue gak mau tetangga gue denger, terus nyangka gue dijemput pake odong-odong!"

Leon ngakak. "Keren kali, Mik! Kapan lagi, coba?!"

Aku ketawa. "Emang klakson lo diganti, coy?"

"Yo'I," angguk Leon bangga. "Nada Captain Tsubasa! LARI-LARI-LARII~ TENDANG DAN BERLARIIII—"

"Udah deeeh!" potong Miku galak. "Alay lo!"

Leon ngakak lagi, tapi lalu wajahnya berubah cemas. "Eh, tapi lo masih mau gue anterin pulang kan?"

Miku memutar kedua bola matanya. "Boleh. Tapi JANGAN pernah pencet klakson!"

Wajah Leon sumringah lagi. "Yes!"

Lalu tatapan Miku berhenti padaku. "Eh, lo dateng paling pagi nih? Ada kiamat apa?"

Aku tersedak disemprot bulian lagi. "Enak aja. Cowok seganteng Ubay gini harus selalu dateng pagi, kali!" narsisku.

"Ubay yang di Idol itu maksud lo?" tanya Rinto yang dari tadi diem aja (seperti biasanya).

"Iyalaaah!" aku mengangguk sambil memamerkan senyum lima jari.

"Bukan Ubay lo siihh," cela Leon. "Lo mah yang suka dateng ke ulangtahun KFC!"

Miku ngakak. "Iya bener! HUAHAHAHA, Umay lo sih, UMAAAY!"

Tuh kan. Kena lagi deh gue.

* * *

Kenapa aku bisa suka Miku?

Mari kuceritakan. Awal aku mulai memerhatikan Miku adalah saat MOS di SMA kami dimulai. Cewek itu langsung mencuri perhatianku walau masih memakai seragam SMP-nya. Dia tampak seperti cewek tengil yang menyenangkan, dan juga berani. Waktu itu, aku nggak sekelompok MOS dengannya, melainkan dengan Rinto. Miku ada di kelompok Yuuma dan Avanna waktu itu. Bagi kalian yang nggaktau, Avanna adalah cewek supercupu dan kuper banget di seluruh angkatan kami. Cewek itu memakai behel yang nggak terawat kebersihannya (dan berani sumpah, jigong-jigongnya menjadi satu di sana!) dengan kacamata superbesar dan nyaris mirip capung, pokoknya… ih, nggak banget deh! Dia sering jadi bahan tertawaan di antara kami, para cowok. Jangan sebut kami jahat lho. Salah dia sendiri aneh banget gitu.

Nah, karena Avanna itu keliatan banget culunnya, kakak-kakak kelas kami waktu itu sempat ngebuli dia di saat MOS.

Dulu, ada kakak OSIS yang sok banget. Mereka adalah IA-senpai yang cantik dan merupakan ketua dari dua konconya yang lain; Sayu-senpai yang tampak kalem, tapi sebenernya ngeselin banget, dan satu lagi adalah Maika-senpai yang sombong banget. Pokoknya tiga cewek itu adalah sejenis cewek-cewek sok berkuasa di sekolah, padahal nangis kalo dikerasin sedikit. Manja. Di mataku, semua cewek itu cantik-cantik aja. Tapi mereka bertiga bener-bener jelek dan penuh cela deh.

"Ih, lo ketombean?" hardik Maika-senpai sambil nyengir sinis pada Avanna. "Gak pernah denger sampo anti-dandruff?"

"Mungkin aja dia hidup di toilet selama ini," suara manis Sayu-senpai terdengar menusuk banget. "Ya 'kan… umm… Avanna Gics? Ihihi, namanya kayak tempat rental komputer aja kamu!"

"Eh, kenapa lo diem aja?" hardik IA-senpai sambil melipat tangannya dengan gaya angkuh. "Lo budek? Hm? Jawab dong!"

"Tau lo, udah mau masuk SMA paling bagus, nih! Jawab, dong jawaaab!"

Avanna diem aja, dan anak itu udah kayak mau nangis, karena bahunya gemeteran. Dia bahkan nunduk, dan ngegigit bibirnya. Gila, ini udah kayak adegan murahan di sinetron yang isinya ABG-ABG mirip Miska di Cinta Fitri semua gitu.

"Eh kak," tiba-tiba di tengah keheningan itu, terdengar suara dari paling belakang nyeletuk—membuat tiga cewek itu menatap siapa orang yang berani mati manggil mereka gak sopan gitu.

Dan orang itu adalah…

"Kalo mau ngatain orang, coba kakak ngaca dulu," kata cewek itu. Wajahnya tenang, tapi keras di saat yang bersamaan. "Siapa yang lebih mirip orang bolot? Kakak ngaca bareng-bareng Avanna juga saya sih yakin Avanna masih keliatan lebih baik dibanding lenong."

"Eh kurang ajar!" bentak IA-senpai, lalu mendekati cewek itu bersama dua konconya. "Siapa lo?!"

"Miku Hatsune," kata cewek itu tetep tenang. "Inget baik-baik, ya kak nama saya. Otak kakak nggak didempulin juga kan?"

Wajah mereka bertiga udah memerah karena emosi, tapi Miku nggak peduli, malah menatap mereka lekat-lekat. "Kalo kakak mau sok kuasa, tempatnya bukan di sekolah. Ini tempat belajar, menuntut ilmu, bukan ajang buli dan senioritas yang gak penting. Kalo kakak mau sok kuasa, sana, bertemennya sama preman-preman aja. Saya yakin mereka butuh orang yang berkuasa," sinis Miku. "Cuma ada satu hal kenapa segerombolan cewek cabe-cabean kayak kakak-kakak gini bisa masuk SMA terbaik di kota ini; ya karena orangtua kalian juga sok kuasa. Ya kan? Pernah denger pepatah buah nggak jauh jatuh dari pohonnya?"

"Elo…" Maika-senpai menggeram kesal, "Bener-bener kurang ajar! Kita masuk sekolah ini murni lewat test, tau?!"

Tapi Miku malah menatapnya berani.

"Saya nggak maksud kurang ajar sama sekali kok," cewek itu tersenyum—yang membuat jantungku berdebar keras karenanya. "Saya cuma nggak suka liat penindasan. Kalo bener kakak masuk ke sekolah yang katanya bagus banget ini karena kemampuan kakak sendiri, buktiin sama perilaku kakak. Orang yang berintelejensi dan berpendidikan tinggi jelas nggak bakal ngebuli orang lain. Apalagi karena alesan yang nggak masuk akal."

Suara riuh rendah terdengar di seluruh penjuru lapangan. Kami memang lagi ditugasin minta tanda tangan ke kakak-kakak OSIS, jadi aku ngeliat semua kejadian itu. Aku nggak peduli lagi saat tiga senpai itu mendengus dengan wajah siap nangis dan pergi dari lapangan tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"M-Miku…" suara Avanna terdengar bergetar. "Ma-makasih, ya…"

"Jangan salah sangka dulu," cetus Miku galak. "Gue bukannya nolongin lo kok. Gue emang benci aja liat mereka sok kuasa banget dari kemaren."

Aku nggak peduli lagi panggilan kakak mentorku. Aku sibuk memerhatikan cewek paling berani dan menarik seumur hidupku itu.

Dan tanpa sadar, aku sudah _jatuh_ kepada dia.

* * *

Tapi yah, sekali lagi, ah. Sayangnya, Miku nggak pernah memandangku sebagai cowok yang disukainya. Baginya, aku cuma tempat curhat yang enak, cowok yang bisa dibuli, diledekin, dan dinistai seenak udelnya. Karena itulah, aku mencoba beralih ke cewek lain yang paling cantik saat itu; Luka Megurine-senpai. Cewek itu cantik pake banget banget banget! Dengan rambut merah muda panjang yang halus, wajah oriental, dan wangi manisnya selalu menguar menambah kesan feminin tentang dirinya. Akupun mencari nomor ponselnya lewat Leon, sohibku yang nyaris tau semua orang di sekolah kami, dan pastinya dia juga punya nomernya Luka-senpai. B

Bingo! Aku mulai mendekati kakak kelasku yang cantik itu (apalagi karena gosipnya dia baru putus, ini kesempatanku!) dan berhasil jadian setelah sebulan lebih kami dekat. Dia tak pernah tau rupaku, tapi aku emang salah sih berimprovisasi dengan penampilanku. Dan pada akhirnya aku malah diteriakin di lapangan parkir saat (mantan) pacarku itu melihatku.

Emang tampangku sejelek itu, apa?! *ngaca* *jerit* *lalu minum baygon*

Tapi yah, perlahan aku mulai pulih dari patah hatiku. Mungkin ini semua cuma obsesi semu karena aku ingin punya pacar atau semacamnya.

Dan di saat-saat aku sudah mulai melupakan obsesiku itu, katanya aku ditaksir adik kelas yang satu ekskul denganku.

Dan orangnya adalah Aoki Lapis, lagi.

Sebenernya, dia termasuk ke dalam tipeku, hanya saja, dia terlampau pendiam dan penyendiri. Kenapa dia bisa suka padaku? Bisa saja dia lebih suka Yuuma, atau SeeWoo, dua cowok yang katanya juga kece. Kenapa harus aku? Aku sudah ratusan kali ditolak cewek, nyaris menyerah karenanya, dan sekarang ketika aku beneran mau nyerah, dia malah dateng. Ini aneh banget. Takdir macam apa ini?!

Aku memakai helm putihku, dan menaruh tasku di depan, kemudian memundurkan motorku, dan keluar dari parkiran sekolah. Jam pulang sudah selesai dari tadi, dan aku baru beres makan sama konco-koncoku itu. Aku duduk di jok, lalu memajukan motorku, sebelum ngegas menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan di sekitarku.

Duh, kenapa juga langitnya mendung?

Dasar kota cengeng. Kerjaannya nangis melulu.

Kalo ampe aku kehujanan, terus flu pas Ujian Nasional gimana, hayo?! *jerit ke langit*

Dan beneran aja. Waktu aku merutuki langit, rintik-rintik hujan mulai membasahi bumi. Halaaaah, halah! Tambah deras, lagi!

Aku meminggirkan motorku ke halte terdekat. Halte itu sepi banget, dan hanya ada satu orang di sana.

Astaga.

"Aoki?" sapaku mengenali adik kelasku itu. Cewek berambut warna-warni itu menoleh padaku, lalu menganga sedikit, dan terbata menjawabku.

"G-Gumiya-senpai…?"

Aku turun dari motor, dan bergegas naik ke lantai halte. Tepat pada saat itulah hujan beneran gede, dan angin dingin mulai menerpa. Gila, kalo gini kayaknya aku baru bisa pulang seabad kemudian!

"Pake ujan," umpatku sambil berdiri di sebelah Aoki. "Gatau orang udah mau UN, apa?!" aku berseru pada langit sambil melepas helm. Iya, kedengerannya emang bolot banget. Kenapa juga langit ditoain? Tapi sebodolah. Pelampiasan emosi jiwa nih.

"S-senpai, jangan teriak-teriak…" cicit Aoki yang ada di sebelahku.

Aku menoleh padanya dengan agak keki. "Justru gue harus teriak-teriak biar suara gue kedengeran. Mau ujan badai ini kayaknya."

Aoki tidak menjawab, hanya menundukkan kepalanya sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya tampak pucat, membuatku tertegun dan menyadari sesuatu.

"Eh, lo kedinginan, ya?" aku menatapnya dari atas ke bawah. Cewek itu sedikit basah, apalagi dia pakai rok pendek, dan gak bawa jaket.

"A-aku gapapa, senpai…"

"Gapapa gimana?!" celaku. "Muka lo kayak mayat idup gitu," sembari mengatakannya, aku melepaskan jaketku, dan menyampirkannya ke bahu Aoki yang langsung menatapku tak percaya. Aku balas menatapnya sembari mengangkat alis. "Apa?"

"Nanti… senpai kedinginan…," katanya sembari menatapku.

"Nggak masalah," jawabku cuek. "Gue 'kan cowok. Lo anak IPA harusnya tau kalo kulit cowok lebih kebal sama udara dingin dibanding cewek. Gue aja yang anak IPS tau kok."

Kulihat, Aoki tersenyum kecil. "Makasih, senpai…"

"Yaa," aku mengangguk-angguk sambil lalu. Dasar cewek aneh. Jelas-jelas kedinginan, kenapa dia gak ngaku aja sih? Hih.

"… Inilah, yang bikin senpai beda sama yang lain…"

_Apa?_

"Hee?" aku menoleh padanya. Aoki sedang menatapku dengan tatapan memuja yang membuat perutku terasa dicengkeram. Sangat… intens.

"A-ah," Aoki berdeham. "Mungkin… senpai nggak tau, tapi aku selalu merhatiin senpai…"

"Oh, jadi lo stalker gitu?" celaku—untuk melupakan rasa gugupku. Sial, bukannya aku harusnya seneng ada cewek yang naksir diriku? Bukannya ini khayalan ngarepku yang akhirnya jadi kenyataan?

"Bu-bukan," geleng Aoki malu. "Aku… Cuma ngeliat senpai itu beda…"

"Apanya?" kernyitku.

"Sifatnya," Aoki tersenyum kecil. "Senpai selalu nganggep diri senpai nggak sempurna. Karena itu senpai sebisa mungkin berusaha untuk jadi sempurna di kehidupan orang lain. Itulah kenapa senpai seneng ngemodusin banyak cewek, karena senpai ingin sempurna di dunia orang lain," nyess! Bener banget! "Tapi senpai tau, senpai gak akan pernah bisa. Makanya senpai naïf," Aoki memalingkan wajahnya dariku. "Makanya senpai nutupin hal itu dengan selalu peduli sama orang lain. Karena senpai tau rasanya nggak dihargai itu gimana… dan senpai gamau orang lain ngerasain hal itu."

Oke.

Aku masih menatap cewek itu dengan mulut mangap. Gila, ini cewek cenayang apa gimana?!

"Makanya…" Aoki kembali menatapku. "Aku gak peduli mau orang bilang aku geblek banget bisa naksir senpai—"

"Siapa tuh kutu kupret yang ngomong?!" potongku bête. "Ntar gue sumpel beha nenek gue!"

Aoki tertawa kecil. "Gak penting siapa. Aku juga nggak dengerin kok…"

**Deg.**

"Aku suka senpai. Apa adanya."

Ya ampun.

Ternyata gini ya, rasanya menerima pernyataan cinta dari cewek? Merasa pede. Pantesan aja si Leon suka overpede.

"Tapi gue bahkan gak gitu tau lo siapa," jawabku akhirnya. "Gimana dong?"

Aoki tersenyum tipis. "Nggak apa-apa. Suka 'kan nggak harus memiliki."

_Aduh._

Aku tidak yakin harus ngejawab apa, karena nggak lama, hujan berhenti, walau masih mendung.

"Ujan udah berenti," kata Aoki, lalu melepaskan jaketku dari tubuh mungilnya, dan mengangsurkannya padaku. "Makasih, senpai buat jaketnya. Senpai bener-bener baik. Dan maaf ya tadi aku nyerocos gak jelas. Aoki permisi dulu…"

"Lo pikir lo mau ke mana?" tanyaku tak menerima jaketku darinya. "Gue anterin lo pulang. Pake lagi jaketnya. Naik cepet."

Aoki menganga. "Ng-nggak usah—"

"Ayo buruan," potongku sambil memakai kembali helmku dan mengelap jok motor dengan tisu sebelum menaikinya kembali. "Ntar keburu ujan lagi!"

Aoki terdiam lagi. "Ta-tapi—"

"Lo bawel amat sih," celaku mulai gak sabar. "Ayo buruan! Gak baik niat baik orang ditolak. Ayo naik, cepetan."

Dengan wajah agak ragu, Aoki memakai kembali jaketku dan mulai duduk di belakangku—membuatku tersenyum puas.

"Nah gitu dong," kataku pongah, lalu mulai tancap gas saat kurasakan Aoki sudah duduk dengan benar di belakangku.

Dan tiba-tiba ada yang berdesir di dadaku saat kurasakan kepala gadis itu di punggungku.

* * *

"Itu idung lo kenapa, dah? Abis mangkal di Ancol?"

Aku mendelik tiga koncoku yang menatapku ingin tahu. Aku menarik ingus yang ada di dalam hidungku dengan sekali tarikan.

"Flulah," jawabku sengau. "Kemaren gue kehujanan."

"Jaga kesehatan, kelees," hardik Miku. "UN udah tinggal lusa, tauk."

"Ya gue juga tau," jawabku sembari meraih tisu lagi dari tas, dan menyemprotkan isi hidungku ke sana. "Kan gue gatau bakalan ujan!"

"Ih, Gumiya nangis?" Lily Collins yang baru masuk kelas, langsung salah sangka. Sialan, aku dikirain nangis. Aku kan bukan Rei atau Gakupo!

"Bukan, tauk!" sewotku. "Gue flu nih!"

"Oooh, kirain," Lily menghela napas, lalu berlalu dari kami.

"HAHAHA, disangka nangis, Gum," Leon ngakak. "Ampe lo nangis adanya gue ketawa deh!"

"Jahat lo," balasku makin sengau. "Ini gara-gara amal baik, nih!"

Rinto mengernyit. "Amal baik?"

"Permisi…" dari pintu kelas, kulihat sosok cewek mungil dengan rambut warna-warni mengetuk pintu.

Oh astaga.

"Ada… Gumiya-senpai?" tanyanya pada Lily yang langsung menyambutnya, lantaran takut Aoki jadi bulan-bulanan SeeU dan grup cabenya.

"Di sini, di sini!" teriakan itu berasal dari Leon yang langsung memasang wajah jahil yang rada-rada maniak padaku. "Di sini makhluknya!"

Aoki menatap si pirang goblok itu, lalu menatapku. Dengan langkah kecil, dia mendatangi kami, dengan sebuah jaket milikku yang terlipat rapi di tangannya. Kemarin, dia menolak mengembalikannya padaku, katanya mau dia cuci dulu. Aku sudah bilang tidak usah, tapi dia bersikeras. Yasudah kalau begitu. Aku hanya nggak nyangka dia bakal mengembalikannya di jam istirahat.

"Ano…," kulihat pipinya bersemu merah saat menyerahkan jaket itu padaku. "Ke-kemaren… makasih, ya senpai! Maaf, senpai sampe flu gini."

"Nggak masalah," jawabku sambil tersenyum lemah karena kenyataannya aku ngerasa lemes sekarang. "Makasih ya jaket gue juga dicuciin. Lo jadi repot."

"Nggak kok," Aoki tersenyum. "Senpai istirahat yang cukup, ya."

Leon dan Miku sudah memasang tampang siap meledek, jadi aku buru-buru berkata pada Aoki; "Lo balik ke kelas gih. Abis ini gue pelajarannya Al-sensei. Lo tau kan dia galak banget?"

Aoki mengangguk. "Oke. Permisi, senpai…"

Cewek itu meninggalkan kelasku, dan saat itulah aku tau, aku harus siap diintrogasi (berikut dicela-cela dan diledekin) sama mereka semua.

"Jadiiii," suara jahil Miku terdengar. "Itu tuh, amal baiknya?"

Yep. Kalian nggak akan pernah bisa nebak dengan siapa kalian akan _jatuh_ 'kan?

**Owari**

**Tadinya, judul fic ini tuh 'Bizarre' tapi kalo menurut editorku kurang pas, soalnya nggak gitu dapet feel bizarre-nya. Jadinya diganti jadi Fallen yang lebih dramatis gimanaa gitu. Dan jujur, emang lebih cocok sih judulnya! Hehe. #authormacamapa. Dan sebenernya tujuan saya nulis fic-fic ini adalah hadiah ulangtahun untuk seseorang :) saya baru ngaku sekarang, karena saya pikir orang itu gak perlu tau karena dia pasti baca semua fic saya, dan saya... agak malu nulis kalo fic ini buat dia. HUEHEHE #dor. Yah. Gitudeh pokoknya. #apa.**

**Btw karakter Gumiya di fic Omegle dan di side-story siapapun, emang sering dinistai. Tapi justru cowok kayak dialah yang sebenernya punya kesabaran dan hati yang kuat. That's why, saya bilang Gumiya itu inner-beauty (?) . Geli banget ya istilahnya? HAHA.**

**Gaje? Emang. Crack-pair? EMANG. Yah, tapi bolehlah direview :') **

**Please?**

**V**

**V**


End file.
